Project Summary: E-cigarette Warning Labels: Tests of Messages to Reduce Recreational Use by Adolescents While electronic cigarettes have been used successfully as a cessation tool, recreational use of e-cigarettes by non-smoking youth has increased dramatically in recent years. This study tests warning label alternatives in the context of other product information to help identify communication strategies that minimize recreational uptake of e-cigarettes by youth. A randomly-assigned, between-subjects, full-factorial experiment, conducted on a verified high school sample, varies the type of consequence mentioned in the warning label and whether or not the package features additional product information, such as a modified risk statement and/or the mention of a novelty flavor. Outcome measures include risk perceptions, message comprehension, harm minimizing beliefs, susceptibility, and behavioral intentions toward e-cigarette uptake. This research project builds the literature on the perceptions and influence of e-cigarette labeling on youth.